First Kiss
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Robin and Speedy share their first kiss atop Titans Tower Prequel to The Chips are Down and Out Darkest Day light slash RobSpeedy


**AN: Story is a prequel to "The Chips are Down" and "Our Darkest Day" The story is exactly what the title says it is. Mild slash, you've been warned, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything based off the show or comic and will make no money from this fic.**

**Please review. I appreciate it.**

* * *

Roy sighed and buried his head a little deeper into his pillow as Bee continued to pound on his door. She had awakened him about 5 minutes ago and after a quick glance at his clock Roy had decided that there was no way he was getting up 9:37 am on a Saturday morning.

He had no idea why she was even pounding on his door that early in the morning anyway. They didn't train on Saturdays and the trouble alert hadn't gone off. He would have heard that and been downstairs already.

"Speedy open the door or so help me I'm going to fry the control panel and come in anyway." Roy silently cursed. The last thing he wanted was the lock broken, that would leave his room open to Mas and Menos and while they were decent kids they were too nosy for their own good. He shuddered at the idea of them going through his things. He did not want to explain some of the stuff they would find.

Knowing that Bee had won he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the door. Grabbing a t-shirt from the top of his laundry pile as he did so. He didn't bother with the mask, they were all friends anyway. .

He hit the lock release button and waited as the door slid open. Whatever Bee was going to say died on her lips. He was pretty sure that none of them had seen him without the mask before. They had seen him dressed in civilian clothes but never without the mask.

"What Bee?" He was irritated and he wanted to get whatever she wanted over with so he could go back to sleep. He hadn't gotten back to the tower until almost 4 this morning and he didn't want to be standing here.

"You have green eyes."

"Yes Bee, I have green eyes. Was finding out my eye color the only reason you woke me up because I swear if that was the plan I'm not speaking to you for a week." Bee shook her head.

"No. You were supposed to be downstairs fifteen minutes ago?" Roy stared at her as his sleep laden brain tried to remember why they he was supposed to have already been awake.

"You don't remember do you?" He shook his head. Sometimes it was better to just let Bee tell him what he needed to know.

"It's Beastboy's birthday. Starfire invited us all to come out to Jump City for the weekend to celebrate with them. Does that ring any bells?" Speedy nodded. He remembered her calling and how excited she had been about the idea of a party. Thankfully Beastboy's present had already been purchased or he would have been sunk.

"Sorry Bee, give me 20 minutes, I need to shower first and I didn't take one when I got back last night."

"Where did you go last night you aren't even eighteen yet are you?" Roy had already hit the door release and ignored Bee's question completely. He knew that it would piss her off but he didn't care. He wasn't even seventeen for another two months but he looked eighteen. Combine his looks with a fake idea that said he was eighteen and he could go pretty much anywhere. The ID was something he and Ollie had set up. His guardian might not have been around much but he had wanted Roy to be able to take care of himself if anything actually happened to him.

Roy quickly grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading for the shower. He emerged minutes later dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled his boots on left his hair damp. Bee was already mad at him. She would kill him if he took the time to worry about the hair.

Knowing that they were planning to stay the night he threw some more casual clothes and his uniform into his bag. There was no way he was wearing the uniform all the way to Jump City but it never hurt to have with him. He considered throwing the mask in with the costume but decided against it. He had already left Bee close to speechless and Robin would flip if he caught him without it.

Robin. Roy had to stop thinking about the other boy. Robin would laugh in his face if he Roy told him about his crush on the acrobat. It was something he hadn't even come to grasps with yet and the idea that he might be gay was something he was struggling with. Shoving his thoughts away he finished packing and shoved the mask into place before grabbing his bow and quiver and heading downstairs.

"Wow Bee you really did wake him up. The hair's still wet and everything." Speedy glared at Aqualad as he made his way down the final flight of stairs that led to the common room.

"If we are going let's go." The others didn't argue with him. They wanted a couple days away from their responsibilities but for Speedy the trip would be anything but relaxing. He didn't want to be anywhere near Robin until he had sorted out his feelings.

The flight across the country was too long, even in their jet it was too long and by the time they touched down Speedy was more than happy not to be trapped thousands of feet above the earth with Mas and Menos who had obviously been given sugar before they had left the tower. He was the first off the plane and much to his dismay the first person he saw coming out of the tower was Robin. He gave the other boy a weak smile and raised his bow slightly.

"Hey Robin, do you have a place where I can drop this stuff?" Speedy could tell that Robin knew something was wrong but much to his silent gratitude Robin didn't ask what it was.

"Ask Cyborg. He'll take you upstairs to the rooms we set up for you guys." Speedy nodded and made his way towards the tower. He was about to enter when the door burst open and Starfire flew out, almost knocking him off his feet in the process.

"Friend Speedy!" She enveloped him in a crushing hug and lifted him several feet off the ground in the process. As she did so she knocked his quiver from his shoulder. He barely saved it but one arrow slid out further than the others and fell to the ground. He watched as the explosive tip hit and the two of them were caught in the miniature blast. They were thrown several feet and Speedy managed to twist his body just enough so Starfire didn't land on top of him. He hit the ground hard and lay there stunned by the impact.

"Speedy! Starfire!" Speedy cursed as he heard Robin calling his name. He sat up slowly and winced as his body protested. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't feel the weight of his bow and forgot about his pain as his eyes scanned the area around him. Much to his relief he found the weapon lying in one piece off to the side. His remaining arrows had been scattered across the ground but amazingly none of the other explosive tips had detonated. He was surprised when Robin knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Robin was too close and Speedy almost panicked. He couldn't be that close to the other boy. To mask his feelings before he did something stupid he merely nodded and pushed himself to his feet before moving to collect his weapons. He had just managed to round up all this arrows when Beastboy and Cyborg burst out of the tower.

"What the heck happened? We heard an explosion." Speedy walked up to the mechanical wonder.

"Ask Starfire." He snapped, feeling his already raw nerves reaching the breaking point. "But first can you show me my room so I can put these away? Before something else goes wrong?" Cyborg glanced at Robin who nodded and Cyborg motioned for Speedy to follow him.

Robin watched the boys disappear into the tower. A quick glance at Starfire after the explosion had revealed that she was fine. Speedy on the other hand hadn't gotten up yet and Robin had felt worry flood through him. He and Speedy were the only two who didn't have superpowers and it was far more likely that the archer had been injured in the explosion.

Speedy's reaction to his closeness had confirmed that something was bothering the other boy. With a sigh Robin turned towards the other members of Titans East who had gathered outside their jet. Now he walked over to them and waved. He noticed that Starfire was keeping her distance as though she was afraid what happened before would happen again.

"Hey guys." His words seemed to have released them from whatever spell they had been under and he got a smile from Aqualad and Bumblebee. The twins had taken off to comfort Starfire and were currently showering the upset girl with flowers and candy that they had gotten from someplace unknown to him.

Aqualad headed over towards Beastboy and Bumblebee was about to do the same when Robin caught her arm and pulled her back into the jet. She looked at him in concern as she waited for him to speak.

"What's wrong with Speedy?" The leader of Titans East shrugged helplessly and Robin knew that the problem, whatever it was, went deeper than he had thought.

"He's been distant for a couple of weeks now, going out on patrol by himself before coming home, changing, and leaving again. He won't talk to any of us and we hoped that coming out here to relax for a weekend would help. Sadly I think it has made whatever is bothering him worse." Robin nodded.

"I'll talk to him later, see if I can get him to talk."

The rest of the evening passed more smoothly than the first twenty minutes. Beastboy hadn't known that the members of Titans East had been invited to celebrate his birthday and he had been thrilled to have someone other than Cyborg or Robin to play Game-station with. The Titans East gave him their present, a Game-Station II shortly after arriving and most of the afternoon was taken up by a video game tournament between all the boys, with Robin beating out Speedy in the final round.

After that Cyborg had left to fix dinner. Speedy had followed shortly after to help him simply because he didn't want to remain in the same room watching the movie with Robin sitting only a few feet away.

The food was ready shortly after it got dark and the group of teenaged superheroes took their meal down to the beach where Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee had spent the afternoon gathering wood for a bonfire. It got chilly with the wind coming off the ocean and the warm crackling flames were an inviting and pleasant relief from the chill.

The meal had ended with smores which were followed by ghost stories. Speedy knew some chilling ghost stories from his early years on the reservation but the only person he had ever shared those stories with was Ollie and he and Ollie had barely spoken in months. Not since they had blown up at each other and Roy had left. It was at that point that Speedy broke off from the group, claiming that he was still sore from the explosion and was going to turn in early. He had missed the look that Robin and Bee shared.

He had no intention of going to bed. He stopped by his room long enough to grab his jacket before heading up the top of the tower. He really just wanted to be alone. When he reached the top he could see the bonfire burning below him and he could hear the occasional cries of fright from Starfire and the twins as the ghost stories continued.

With a sigh he tuned it all out and sat down and stared out across the ocean. There was a half-full moon out and the lights from the city were reflected off the ocean making the night seem brighter than it actually was.

"Speedy?" Roy cursed when he heard the sound of Robin's voice behind him. He turned to look at the other boy and waved slightly. The other boy came and sat down beside him. "Bumblebee is worried about you."

"So she sent you in her place? That is a great way to show she cares." He hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic and snappish but he hasn't been lying when he had said he was sore. His whole body ached and he wanted to be alone.

"Fine I'll leave then."

"No!" The word escaped his lips before he could stop it and he stared at the ground uncomfortably. He shouldn't have asked Robin to stay and as much as he wanted to be alone he knew that he wanted the other boy close to him as well.

"Do you want to talk about what's bugging you? If I go back to her empty handed she's just going to send me back up here." Speedy smiled softly, he appreciated that fact that Robin was trying to joke with him and figured that he could at least tell Robin the basics, even if he never mentioned Robin's name specifically.

"I have a crush on someone and I know they aren't going to return my feelings."

"So who is the girl and why are you counting yourself out so quickly?" Speedy sighed.

"First off she is a he. It scares me a little bit." Robin didn't respond for a moment.

"So is it Aqualad then?"

"No."

"Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beastboy?"

"No, no Robin, it's not any of them. It's you." The boy wonder stared at him in shock and Speedy let instinct take over. He leaned forward and kissed Robin full on the mouth. He had already ruined their friendship and he wanted at least one kiss before Robin kicked him out of the tower. He was surprised when Robin didn't push him away and even more surprised when Robin pulled him closer. Roy felt some of his urgency escape him and he softened the kiss, keeping it short despite wanting to do so much more.

They pulled apart and gave each other nervous smiles before Roy moved in for another kiss. This one was sweet and slow and Roy felt his anger at the world and his frustration at being alone draining from him when Robin actually kissed him back.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought. I have at least 1 more story planned for this arc but only if people want to read more. **


End file.
